Web mapping service applications used for route planning traditionally utilize a model designed to plan a preferred route between two geographical locations. The user often has the option to select different routes emphasizing certain variables, such as quickest travel time, shortest distance, or most use of highways. Typically, if a user has several locations he/she needs to drive to, several successive destination locations can be inputted for a preferred route to be designed.
However, other forms of information, such as a user's errands, tasks, and/or online behavior, have not been incorporated into route planning. Furthermore, advertisers cannot target users who intend to drive near retail locations which may meet a user's explicit or implicit needs. For example, if a user wishes to accomplish a certain number of tasks and errands in travelling from Point A to Point B, web mapping services would require individual location inputs to determine a preferred route.
There is a need for techniques to allow advertisers to target users based on map route calculations.